Take everything
by HelenaconAche
Summary: /AU/ Le entregó todo. Tenten lo tomó y se lo llevó luego de dejar de amarlo.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La escritura e idea de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido el plagio.

* * *

**.**

**.:T**ake **e**verything**:.**

**.**

* * *

Odiaba las fechas importantes. Desde que tenía memoria sentía completo desagrado por todos los días conmemorativos de algo: aniversarios, cumpleaños, el día de lo que fuese o cualquier fecha que significara celebrar algún acontecimiento más o menos importante. Aquella fecha no sería la excepción.

Para él sólo significaban un día más en el calendario, otro maldito día en el que debería despertar con la luz dándole de lleno en el rostro, abrir los ojos y sentir como su cerebro gritaba ¡otra vez! Levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar y partir a otra tediosa jornada laboral en la que no habría mayores sorpresas. Demasiado plano, objetivo, metódico, compartiendo con personas que no terminaban de agradarle a pesar de los años, cumpliendo a la perfección con sus quehaceres, con la obligación y la rutina, sin alcanzar a sentirse satisfecho de las felicitaciones constantes por su desempeño, ni de la rigurosidad de su perfección. Los golpecitos en la espalda no le bastaban, las sonrisas coquetas le estorbaban e incluso el sexo se volvía monótono.

Asqueado. Se sentía asqueado de lo que se había convertido su vida.

Incapaz de luchar por sus propios sueños, anteponiendo el bienestar general, la conformidad, el orgullo que no le pertenecía, sólo por lograr un poco de reconocimiento.

¿A quién le importaba la música? ¿Cuántas bocas podría alimentar gracias a un piano? ¿A quién maravilla una pintura que nadie entendería? ¿A quién le interesa un libro olvidado y polvoriento en una estantería?

A él, más bien a su lado artístico no le importó. Neji Hyūga desechó las artes por la seguridad y la estabilidad. Utilizó su mente perspicaz, analítica e inteligente, toda aquella mentalidad objetiva que lo caracterizó desde pequeño para estudiar una carrera que nunca lo hizo sentir satisfecho a pesar de lo bien que se desempeñaba en el área. Era un abogado financiero que destacó rápidamente entre sus pares debido a su gran intelecto y la forma de llevar un caso por muy complejo que éste fuera; la contradicción y su mirada intimidatoria lograba doblegar incluso a los abogados más viejos y experimentados, la prepotencia de su voz argumentando su posición, el rebusque de los detalles que lo llevarían al triunfo. Trabajaba en uno de los bufetes más importantes de Tokio, ese mismo que representaba a la mayoría de las empresas transnacionales de su país.

Su trabajo era una completa y total mierda. Por donde se le viese.

Opacó al artista que llevaba dentro. Lo volvió un ser minúsculo y sin importancia, escondiéndolo en lo más profundo de sí, allí donde nadie lo viera. Nadie lo conociera. Pero contra todas sus convicciones, jamás pudo someterlo completamente.

A veces salía a flote el Neji pianista, sobretodo en las noches de lluvia, en las solitarias y amargas. En otras ocasiones salía su yo artista, distrayéndose en bocetos perfeccionistas cuando debía estar leyendo las pruebas que defendía, o también estaba el joven escritor con su imaginación fuera de sitio que transformaba informes importantes en cuentos con finales infelices. No podía controlarlo, se le escapaba por entre los dedos como si se tratase de agua, dándose cuenta en un instante inesperado que nuevamente había dejado salir a la luz a su yo más importante. Cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando volvía a sonreír y sentirse satisfecho por lo que (no) hacía.

La suave melodía que tocaba empezó a desentonar hasta que se convirtió en sonidos chirriantes de teclas tocadas con furia y sin coordinación. Golpeó con los puños el teclado de mármol blanco y negro, el sonido fue molesto y empeoró su jaqueca. Frustrado cerró de golpe la tapa de su viejo y desgastado piano y apoyó ambos codos sobre la superficie, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus palmas, enterrando sus dedos en el inicio de su cabello, suspirando profundamente. Abatido, cansado. Tan cansado.

Se reincorporó sobre el pequeño sillín alcanzado con una de sus manos el paquete de cigarrillos que descansaba sobre la contracubierta de su instrumento musical. Encendió uno dándole una profunda calada que llegó hasta lo más interno de sus pulmones, expulsó todo el humo contenido sintiendo sus músculos comenzar a relajarse. Un mal hábito, un mal vicio, un _loquefuera_, le importaba una mierda. Era adicto a la nicotina.

Porque lo relajaba, lo calmaba y apaciguaba todos sus demonios interiores que luchaban por salir.

No tendría excusa, lo sabía. No podía convencerlos diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, una reunión importante, algún pretexto barato que nadie creería. Nada le serviría, ni siquiera su cobardía, sus temores, la rabia y la decepción. No le serviría el corazón roto, el amor olvidado, el despecho o la realidad, porque todos lo sabrían. Todos deducirían que si no se presentaba en aquella reunión sería por ella.

Era una costumbre instaurada por años, desde que terminaron el colegio y todos tomaron caminos distintos. Acordaron reunirse aunque fuese una vez por año para así ponerse al día y compartir un momento agradable entre todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron amigos, para no perder los lazos, para ya no resquebrajar todavía más la amistad que se volvía menos intensa con el pasar del tiempo. Eran un grupo numeroso, amigos todos, algunos formaban lazos más estrechos que con otros, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. O al menos algo significativamente parecido. No importaba si ya no viviesen en la ciudad, aquella evasiva no valía de nada, viajaban aunque tuvieran que atravesar medio mundo, pero debían de estar aquel día coordinado con antelación e informado a todos los comensales. No habían quejas, no existían las excusas, sólo debían presentarse en el lugar acordado, el día y la hora señalada y disfrutar del momento.

Neji no le veía razón a aquella jodida reunión, la mayoría todavía vivía en Tokio, aunque en honor a la verdad era poco lo que veía a sus antiguos amigos. Con los que más compartía era Rock Lee por la sencilla razón que era su mejor amigo, con su prima Hinata y el estúpido esposo de esta: Naruto, pero a los demás los veía poco y nada y a la gran mayoría cuando se reunían en la absurda junta anual.

Era por eso que nunca se había negado a asistir, porque el lado humano y amistoso de su ser no quería perder contacto con aquellos con los que tantos momentos había vivido en su adolescencia y juventud y que a medida de ir creciendo y adquiriendo más responsabilidades habían perdido paulatinamente el contacto, reduciendo los encuentros y las risas, lo golpes amistosos en la espalda y los comentarios que molestaban a uno pero hacían reír a los demás.

No, no lo haría. Sacaría a relucir su orgullo y acudiría sin falta a la reunión, aunque ella estuviese ahí, aunque ya no fuera lo mismo, incluso si le dolía el cuerpo con sólo verla, si se le aceleraba el corazón al escucharla reír, a pesar del temor de ser abrazado por aquella mujer y que todo en él hiciera cortocircuito. No le importaba la realidad que debía enfrentar, no le importaba que el daño se hiciera más grande, la herida más profunda y volviera a sangrar. No le importaba, porque aquella era sólo una de las tantas heridas que poseía y que nunca lograban sanar. Porque Tenten era sólo otra maltrecha llaga en su vida, una de las tantas. Aunque tal vez sí era la que más dolía.

Porque para las demás tenía bálsamos que aliviaban el dolor. Tenía su viejo y destartalado piano para aliviar la frustración, tenía sus acuarelas y lienzos para la tensión y la ansiedad, para la tristeza poseía sus innumerables cuadernillos en donde plasmaba cada vida que no le pertenecía. El arte escondido y privado se había transformado en su deshago constante, por mucho que intentara reprimirlo, era su manera de subsistir, de seguir levantándose cada nuevo día, de darse el valor para continuar haciendo lo que no le gustaba. Para vivir en cambio, le faltaba ella: su mejor amiga, su compañera, el amor de su vida. Y odiaba aquella absurda creencia, aquel estúpido pensamiento, la ideología romántica de amar intensamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Porque era un artista oculto, un romántico empedernido que consideraba el amor y desamor como el alimento principal de su creación. Sentía profundamente, hasta casi consumirse por sus emociones, pero lo ocultaba, lo reprimía y aparentaba no sentir. Porque así los días eran más fáciles.

Se durmió agotado, como cada día en los últimos años. Al despertar se sorprendió, como cada mañana, se dio ánimos inexistentes para comenzar la rutina diaria, con la constancia de saber que en la noche enfrentaría a su más grande tormento. Al demonio mayor que consumía sus días.

Una parte de sí le recriminó al entrar al bar acordado entre todos. Iba una hora más tarde de lo establecido y su tardanza era a propósito. Había dudado nuevamente durante la tarde, convenciéndose de mejor no asistir y no enfrentarla, pero el valor volvió a medida que se acercaba la hora del encuentro. Ansiaba verla, esa era su triste verdad. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que ambos se vieron y la necesidad de leer aquellos ojos cafés que tan bien conocía, de estudiar cada gesto de su rostro, de escucharla hablar e intentar encontrar alguna mínima razón, una oportunidad, de saber que todavía sentía algo, incluso arrepentimiento, le darían un poco más de fuerza, la confirmación de no ser el único en eso, en sentir todo eso, la confianza necesaria de saberse en lo correcto, de no llevar años equivocado. Porque él lo sabía, lo supo desde pequeño, desde que la conoció, incluso si al principio no lo entendió y le costó asimilarlo, porque si aseguraba (internamente) que Tenten era el amor de su vida, era porque él representaba el amor en la vida de ella.

Aunque ya no estuviesen juntos.

Independiente si Tenten decía que ya no sentía amor por él.

Se sintió culpable al localizarlos. No era difícil pasar desapercibidos debido a todo el ruido que generaban producto de las desaforadas risas y sus conversaciones. Le sudaron las manos al acercarse y verlos a todos ahí, demasiado puntuales para tratarse de alguno de ellos y principalmente al darse cuenta de la pila de bolsitas y paquetes con signos de ser un obsequio.

Obviamente sabía qué día era. Ino había sido la de la idea de reunirse aquel preciso día porque era el cumpleaños de Tenten y también porque esta misma volvía al país después de mucho tiempo. No lo olvidó, simplemente se hizo el desentendido, aquella parte rencorosa y despechada de sí lo obligó a no llevarle un regalo. Porque ella no lo merecía, no todavía, menos después de enterarse de aquello. Desechó la culpa justo en el momento en que alcanzaba a su grupo de amigos.

Volvió a desear no estar ahí.

Fue Ino la primera en distinguirlo, exclamando su nombre fuertemente. Sus mejillas notoriamente estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente. Neji dedujo que ya llevaba bastantes copas en el cuerpo, aunque no era la única. Al saludo inicial se le unieron todo los demás, acompañados de sonrisas efusivas y auténticas, sumándole algunos golpes en la espalda por parte de Kiba al ubicarse junto a él.

Estaban todos de pie rodeando dos mesas que habían juntado y que no alcanzaban para abarcarlos, pero el lugar estaba bastante lleno por ser viernes y posiblemente cuando empezaron a llegar no alcanzar a acaparar más sillas o mesas. De todas maneras ocupaban éstas para dejar los vasos con cerveza, las botellas de ésta misma, otros vasos con tragos de colores, frutas y pequeñas sombrillas de papel. Habían también algunas tablas para comer y la pila de regalos en un rincón.

Los saludó a general, forzando la sonrisa pequeña que no le alcanzaba los ojos, menos después de distinguirla a ella, la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba a modo de saludo y el fuerte abrazo que le ofreció.

Automáticamente cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus brazos rodeándole el cuello. Aspiró el aroma femenino tan característico de ella y se atrevió a mover los brazos para rodearle la cintura y corresponder el gesto. Quiso apretarla fuertemente contra sí, fundirse en ella y escapar, pero el lazo se rompió y la necesidad de controlarse lo obligó a tomar distancia.

―Pensé que no vendrías ―le dijo sonriendo―. Nunca confirmaste la invitación.

―No supe hasta última hora si podrías acudir ―mintió en un tono desinteresado y uniforme, característico de su esencia de no querer sentir.

―Pues entonces me alegro de esa última hora ―rió divertida y alegre acariciándole descuidadamente el brazo.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo entonces aprovechando que ella estaba a su lado―. Perdón por no traer regalo.

―No te preocupes ―se desentendió con un gesto de mano―. Verte nuevamente es el mejor regalo que pueda tener… a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

Lo distinguió claramente. Reconoció el matiz oscuro que se instaló fugazmente en aquellos ojos brillantes que transmitían tanto. Y por un momento, se regocijó al comprender que ella todavía lo recordaba, que cada momento que vivieron seguía presente en algún momento de su vida, que no lo olvidaba. Aunque ya no fuese lo mismo.

Asintió y volvió la vista a los demás que habían vuelto a las risas y charlas amenas, dando así por finalizada la interacción entre ambos. Sintió que ella lo miraba fijamente por instantes eternos, pero no le devolvió la mirada. Fingió concentración en lo que Kiba le decía y entonces ella terminó alejándose, volviendo a su posición inicial. Por el rabillo del ojo la vio alzar nuevamente la cabeza e intentar sonreír, pero optó por prestar verdadera atención a su interlocutor y dejarla de lado.

Inevitablemente Tenten acaparaba su atención, siempre, aunque casi no se viesen. Ella siempre conseguía que él le prestara más atención que al resto, que se quedara prendido en su figura y se sumiera en recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Tenten siempre lograba que incluso después de años, él la amara un poco más.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que ambos terminaron su relación. No fue mutuo acuerdo, pero Neji no pudo presionarla para seguir con aquello cuando ella exponía que ya no sentía lo mismo. Le dolió, le rompió el corazón figurativamente, así como se representaba en las novelas románticas; lo quebró y mató una parte de él, pero su orgullo salió a relucir en el momento oportuno y lo aceptó. No hubo lágrimas, ni gritos, ni siquiera una discusión, simplemente una promesa de continuar siendo los mejores amigos, una mentira en donde él aseguraba que tampoco sentía ya lo mismo y la distancia paulatina.

Lo intentaron. Él hizo todo su esfuerzo por aparentar estar bien utilizando la coraza que desde joven empezó a construir y que en su momento sólo Tenten consiguió traspasar. Aparentó perfectamente que ya no la amaba como antes, que el amor que sentían se había acabado tal como ella señalaba y que no le hacía mal reunirse y compartir en conjunto como amigos; sin besos ni abrazos, sin caricias desinteresadas, ni las íntimas, sin el sexo lleno de pasión, de amor, de entrega que siempre compartieron. Amigos, simplemente los mejores amigos. Pero aquello les duró un par de meses, porque llegó un momento en que se sintió incapaz de fingir que no se moría un poco más al estar junto a ella, que no la amaba intensamente, que no se volvía loco por abrazarla o besarla tan vehementemente que Tenten olvidará sus argumentos y se diera cuenta que seguía amándolo tan desquiciadamente como él la amaba, pero no podía hacer nada de aquello, porque en ese momento ella le creía sin lugar a dudas cuando él aseguraba ya no amarla como alguna vez lo hizo y porque su orgullo le obligaba a reprimir al Neji romántico que sufría por amor así mismo como escondía al Neji artista.

Se alejó de manera lenta y sin levantar dudas. Se refugió en el trabajo que recientemente había conseguido y se propuso sumergirse en aquello hasta alcanzar el triunfo. Creía fervientemente que conseguiría dejar de sentir aquello, que la olvidaría y encontraría otro amor que aliviara su dolor. Cinco años habían pasado desde que terminaron su relación y él nunca, en todo aquel tiempo, tuvo otra novia.

Había conquistas de una noche, mujeres que conocía en un bar o algún tribunal y luego desechaba para no volver a verlas. La fama de mujeriego era conocida por todos sus amigos y muchos se lo reprochaban, pero él creía que ellos sabían y entendían que aquello lo hacía por la enorme herida que Tenten le había dejado. Neji lo desmentía constantemente con completo desinterés, asegurando que la relación con ella acabó en buenos términos porque ya no sentían lo mismo. El Hyūga temía que ellos no le creyeran, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para perder convenciéndolo de sus mentiras.

Él sabía que no podría iniciar una relación, porque Tenten estaba demasiado presente en su vida sin estarlo realmente, porque él sabía lo que sentía y era plenamente consciente de sus ideales, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlos. Aceptaba que ella era el amor de su vida y que por mucho que lo quisiera no habría otra, por mucho que todas las mujeres con las cuales se había acostado en los últimos años compartieran similares características físicas con la mujer de desordenado cabello castaño, ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que iluminaba incluso la noche más oscura. Pero Neji lo sabía: por mucho que se parecieran a ella, no eran Tenten. Por mucho que lo intentara, no dejaría jamás de amarla. Él lo sentía, ahí en alguna parte metafórica de su interior, esa que se adjudicaba los sentimientos. La lógica objetiva de la parte de su cerebro encargada de simular los sentimientos, no bastaba, no entendía, ni explicaba.

Incluso si lo intentaron, a pesar de todavía ocupar la categoría de "mejor amigo" para relacionarse entre ellos, ambos sabían que ya no era así, que algo se rompió entre ellos al terminar su relación amorosa y que de nada servía intentar compartir y retomar los lazos, porque ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No después de lo que sintieron, de lo que compartieron, de conocerse como nadie más los conocía. Crearon una vínculo intenso, importante en sus casi siete años de relación, que se rompió cuando ella dejó de amarlo y que tristemente ya nada lograría volver a unir incluso si él todavía la amaba; su amor no bastaba por los dos. Lo sabían, ambos, pero seguían esforzándose por aparentar que la amistad que los juntó en la niñez, parte de la adolescencia y en toda su relación de novios, todavía podía recuperarse.

Fingía prestar atención a medida que la jornada transcurría y la charla se centraba en la cumpleañera y su retorno a Japón después de tres años trabajando en el extranjero, en el acontecimiento importante que pronto se celebraría y en los detalles de éste. Aparentaba total interés al escucharla hablar y responder las interrogantes del resto de sus amigos presentes, sonriendo radiante y compartiendo miradas con aquel sujeto a su lado que no se había separado en toda la noche de su lado. Simulaba estar completamente tranquilo e indiferente a lo que ella contaba cuando la verdad era que su interior estallaba; su corazón latía desbocado anunciándole que pronto se detendría abruptamente para finalmente explotar en miles de pedazos. Su rostro no decía nada, pero sabía que si ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sabría de inmediato todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Afortunadamente Tenten no posaba sus ojos en él, lo saltaba como si no estuviese presente, rehuía incapaz de enfrentarlo. Cobarde y culpable de lo que había hecho, de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que haría. Conocedora de su situación actual, sabiendo también que era culpa de ella.

Llegado determinado momento, luego de un par de cervezas y que la conversación se disolvió en grupos pequeños, aprovechó la oportunidad para salir del recinto y disfrutar de un cigarro. Llevaba mucho rato con la urgencia de fumar y relajarse porque desafortunadamente no podía hacerlo en el interior del bar. Salió sin anunciar su paradero dejando al resto de los comensales sumidos en sus conversaciones.

El aire frío de la noche le refrescó el rostro sintiéndose un poco más calmado al dejar el bullicio molesto del interior del local. Rebuscó su preciada cajetilla de cigarros y encendió con rapidez uno, quedándose de pie en la esquina del recinto, huyendo un poco de la luz que éste proyectaba. Escondiéndose, disfrutando de estar solo por un momento.

Le dolía el cuerpo tal como lo anticipó. Su espalda estaba tensa y la tristeza le pesaba en los hombros. No podía sentirse feliz por ella, por muy egoísta que sonara. La alegría no alcanzaba a completarse por mucha ilusión que le hiciera verla nuevamente. Su lado masoquista que se conformaba con estar cerca no lograba tranquilizarse ni sentirse satisfecho en aquella ocasión, en esa noche del nueve de marzo que todavía era demasiado fría y oscura, más solitaria que otras por la simple desazón de todo lo que ocurría, por no poder olvidarla ni dejar de amarla, por no aceptar la realidad completamente; por no reconocer de una vez por todas que la había perdido.

Su interior se debatía entre seguir en el lugar o retirarse sin explicación alguna. Si alguien llegara a preguntarle luego los motivos de su misteriosa desaparición podría mentir alegando cansancio y mucho trabajo. No había ni una razón importante para quedarse, ya había cumplido con presentarse y felicitar a Tenten en su cumpleaños. Un saludo banal y sin importancia, sin abrazos llenos de cariño o la emoción de desear realmente que fuese un momento feliz. Porque ella le había arrebatado la felicidad y no se merecía que él le deseara que fuese realmente feliz, cuando lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era que ella sintiera el mismo nivel de tristeza y despecho que lo consumían.

Tenten no merecía que él tuviera buenos deseos hacía ella. No merecía siquiera que la amara como lo hacía. No merecía nada más que un odio profundo y desesperado.

―Neji ―no era necesario verla para saber que se trataba de ella―. Pensé que te habías ido… ―susurró alcanzándolo.

―Sólo salí a fumar ―explicó sin mirarla, con la vista fija en cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo lejos de ese momento.

―Oh ―exclamó ella desanimada, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma intentado opacar el frío de la noche.

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió el brillo que resplandecía en su mano. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza antes de aspirar profundamente la nicotina y darse el valor necesario para dar la respuesta que planeó desde el momento en que se enteró de lo que ocurriría.

―Sabes que ya no eres mi mejor amiga ¿cierto? ―comenzó sin mirarla directamente, pero distinguió claramente el sobresalto inicial y la mirada de ella fija en él―. Nosotros nunca podremos volver a ser amigos siquiera, sólo alcanzamos a ser conocidos que en algún momento tuvieron un pasado en común ―continuó con tanta frialdad que se sorprendió de sí―. Tú lo rompiste todo, acabaste con todo. Desde el día en que me dijiste que ya no me amabas como antes, mataste todo lo que alguna vez nos unió ―era su momento, por fin decía lo que guardó por años―. Y ahora más ―botó la colilla de su cigarro consumido apagándolo con la punta del pie volteándose finalmente para encararla.

Tenten continuaba abrazándose a sí misma, con más fuerza que antes como si no sólo intentara cobijarse del frío de la noche, sino que también de él y sus palabras. Sus ojos resplandecían con el brillo triste de las lágrimas reprimidas, pero continuaba mirándolo fijamente a la espera que Neji continuara. Ella lo esperaba, sabía que él finalmente se descargaría y terminaría el libro de la historia que ambos escribieron.

―No iré a tú boda ―continuó firme―, de echo ya me deshice de la invitación. No puedes esperar que asista a tu matrimonio después de todo lo que pasó… por muchos años que transcurrieran. No me presentaré aquel día ni los siguientes para dar una explicación que nadie creerá jamás ―tragó saliva sintiendo la tentación de apartar la mirada de aquel rostro por el cual se deslizaban ya las lágrimas―. Viajaré precisamente ese día a cualquier lugar, no me importa ahora. Huiré porque sé que seré incapaz de verte y no sentir deseos de matarte ―no le importaba exponerse, no frente a ella―. No soy uno de esos idiotas que se conforman con ser feliz si la persona que amo es feliz con alguien que no soy yo. Te amo Tenten, te he amado casi toda mi vida y tú lo sabes… pero nunca podré perdonarte que me dejaras de amar. Nunca. Menos todavía cuando te vas a casar con alguien que se hacía llamar mi amigo…

―Pero… ―lo interrumpió con la voz rota―. Yo pensé que no te importaba que Sasuke fuese mi novio. Dijiste que lo aceptabas, que no te importaba… que todavía éramos amigos.

―Mentí ―dijo resuelto―. Te he mentido por años… desde el día en que dijiste que ya no me amabas y yo te dije que tampoco la hacía, te estaba mintiendo… tú lo sabes, porque me conoces como nadie más en este planeta… tú conoces mi manera de sentir y aunque fuese una vez, yo te dije que tú eras el amor de mi vida y que lo serías hasta mi muerte e incluso en otras vidas…

―Neji… por favor… ―lloró con amarga tristeza, respirando entrecortadamente y temblando entera―. No me puedes hacer esto… tú no… yo no puedo hacer esto sin ti…

―Te amo Tenten ―repitió―, y por todo el amor que siento por ti soy incapaz de seguir estando presente en tú vida. No iré a tú boda, no estaré los días antes ni después de ésta. No estaré presente en lo que queda de tú vida, me alejaré y desapareceré completamente. Presentaré alguna excusa que se me ocurra en el momento para no asistir nunca más a las reuniones de amigos. No conoceré a tus hijos ni compartiré tú felicidad… es posible que me vaya del país y nunca regrese. Eso todavía no lo sé ―suspiró, le faltaba el valor para continuar al verla en ese estado―. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy anunciando para que no pierdas el tiempo buscándome… porque entre más me busques, más me alejaré. Ya no puedo ser parte de tú vida Tenten, porque si no termino con esto nunca podré sanar la herida que me dejaste ―sonrió triste―. Sé que quizás la herida nunca sane, pero al menos sé que estar lejos de ti me ayudará y dejará de doler aquí dentro ―apretó su camisa fuertemente a la altura del pecho, hacía el lado izquierdo, más abajo del hombro, ahí donde debía estar su corazón roto y enfermo de amor, del simbólico, el metafórico, el intenso.― Te amo Tenten, pero nunca podré perdonarte que tú no me ames.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando lentamente, escuchando a su espalda los tenues sollozos de la mujer que más amaba en su vida. A la que siempre amaría. Deseaba intensamente dar media vuelta y correr hacía ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía hacerlo porque acababa de dar su sentencia final, la resolución que tanto le costó tomar. Acababa de sacarla de su vida para siempre porque esa era la única opción que tenía para continuar viviendo. No podía continuar ansiándola como lo hacía, no podría jamás dejar de amarla, pero tampoco le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. Amar solo no le bastaba. Y aunque sabía que sin ella su vida tenía menos sentido todavía, le quedaba la pintura, la música y la escritura para conjurar vidas en las que ella sí estaba presente y Neji Hyūga volvía a ser feliz.

Tal como lo prometió, desapareció el día antes de la fecha anunciada en la absurda invitación que meses atrás había llegado. Aprovechó sus nunca tomadas vacaciones y se refugió en la soledad y la tranquilidad de un pequeño pueblo al sur del país que tenía el mar que le entregaba un poco de calma e inspiración para ser aquel que deseaba ser. A su regreso, un mes después de la boda, no se sorprendió al enterarse que Tenten no se presentó el día de su matrimonio.

Porque Neji siempre lo supo. La confianza en su amor profundo se lo dijo siempre: ella nunca podría dejar de amarlo, incluso si lo intentaba, eso no bastaba.

Porque si él era capaz de asegurar que ella era el amor de su vida, era porque estaba completamente seguro que él era el de ella.

Y quizás aquello, sólo aquello, lograría ayudarlo a perdonarla.

* * *

_La idea me consumió ayer por completo... quería escribir algo por el cumpleaños de Tenten y dejé pasar los días y ayer en la noche llegó mi muso inspirador y nació esto, pero sólo hoy puedo publicarlo... igual vale._

_En fin, quería hace tiempo escribir acerca del Neji romántico, de sentimientos intensos, profundos y eternos. No sé, se me hace que detrás de todo ese ser sereno e inexpresivo pueden esconderse los sentimientos y emociones más intensas y duraderas. Espero que se haya entendido._

_Le dejó final abierto... cierta personilla por ahí, que tristemente se fue de la página, me acostumbró a ellos._

_Espero que les gustara. Y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja, corrección o lo que sea pueden expresarlo en un lindo review. Sólo les tomará un par de segundos._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
